Osmosian
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: If there's one thing about Aggregor, it's that he's an Osmosian. And Kevin is too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: gah! 'Escape from Aggregor' is brilliant! I loveeeee Aggregor! Best. Villain. Yet.**

**Time for a cute Gwevin fic when Kevin's upset about something. Something that could be a bit of a prediction for the end of the season or something. I clearly don't know yet…**

**Disclaimer: own diddly squat of this.**

* * *

**_Osmosian_**

Kevin's eyes were dark as he drove Ben home. When the brunette Tennyson had jumped out of the car and raced indoors to catch the end of the Sumo Slammers marathon, Gwen and her boyfriend were left alone in the car.

It had been a long night. Dealing with the night's story of escaping Aggregor and Ben scanning in a new alien's DNA signature had left them too wiped to do anything except drive home. Not like the dark teen was going to do anything different and he didn't want to go into the issue of how broken up he felt inside…

The redhead looked over at the guy she loved she could feel the pain emanating from him. How he was having a terrible internal struggle that was eating away at him. Gwen let her mind whirl as she thought over the idea of how to take care of Kevin and his growing list of too many problems. She leaned over and let her head rest itself on his broad shoulders. Her delicate hand found his and their fingers intertwined. "What's wrong?" she asked, voice soft as velvet in the car's immense silence.

"He's…" Kevin's voice broke off as he jerked the wheel in the direction of Gwen's house. He still had a few more minutes to drive yet with her still in the passenger seat of his car.

She reached over and twirled a few strands of his ebony hair around her index finger, it feeling like silk against her warm skin. "Aggregor?" she asked, trying to clarify what he was talking about.

"He's just like _me_." The air in Kevin's chest suddenly felt sour and he wanted to pull over right there and stop so that he could take a breather instead of just sitting there and feeling so sick that he wanted to die. "An Osmosian. And he can actually take powers instead of just covering himself, but…"

Gwen knew he wasn't going to be manageable in this state. He looked like a mess and she knew he wasn't going to make it much longer. "Pull over."

Instead of arguing, Kevin let the green car with its black stripes drift to the curb and settle on the side of the road as other cars pulled around him. He pulled the seatbelt off, finding it feeling like his airways were just shut off when it was across his chest. One calloused hand ran through the strands of his jet-black hair. "Gwen, you don't know how hard it is to know who I am now. After all these years. And to know that I am the same _thing_ as he is…"

"You're not him," the redhead assured her boyfriend, as she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "You're Kevin. You've changed."

A small smile was able to turn up the corners of his thin and pale lips. "I have," he agreed, "but not enough to be able to say I'm nothing like him." His head turned to look to Gwen, his eyes piercing hers with a nearly terrifying glow of threatening pain. "Once a monster always a monster."

She felt the car rumble beneath them as the engine roared to life with vicious snarls that became a purr as the wheels once again touched the black paved road. The white dashed line darted behind them, beneath the car as it ate the road. "You can't keep saying that," she said, still trying to soothe his nerves and calm him down before he did something stupid that he would regret. "You're not a monster."

"Not now, but that could always change." His gaze was now focused on the dark road ahead.

Gwen had to get his self-confidence up. But again, Kevin was never the kind of guy where you could just say something and he would be all smiles and all happy and cheery. "You're better than that-"

"I'm no better than he is. Don't try to tell me anything different."

The redhead suddenly found herself silent. Her mind was trying to find the easy stuff behind telling him how incredible he really was for turning himself around and being able to change more than most people could, but now she was stuck and confused. "Kevin, will you please listen to me?"

"Not if you're not going to listen to me." He kept his words simple and he stayed focused on the road as the speedometer's bright red needle dipped past a hundred miles an hour.

"There's an advantage to having him being Osmosian. There's a good chance that if we can find out something about you, it'll be the same as him. You're the same on the outside, but too different on the inside." She reached over and covered his hand with hers to show that she was going to be there for him. "If we can find a weakness of yours, we can find a weakness of his."

Suddenly, he turned to her, obsidian eyes livid with ferocity. "And what if I don't want you to find my weaknesses?" he countered with a snarl. "I want to take down this moron as much as you do, but I'm not going to be your freaking guinea pig for fighting him."

Despite of his sudden outburst, she wasn't scared of him. "Kevin, you won't be." She tried to give him her best encouraging smile. He didn't respond with anything but more intense focus on the street that loomed ahead. "Kev…" She took her hand from his and placed it on his broad shoulder instead. "You know it's not like that…"

"No, I don't know." His muscular frame was rigid with rage.

"It's not," she insisted, trying to calm him further. "I would never do anything to hurt you and you know that." She let her fingers trace along his jaw line. "If we can figure out a way to keep you from absorbing then we can stop him from taking the powers of other aliens and-"

His teeth clenched together tightly as he tried to stop the anger from boiling in the blood beneath his skin. "What if I want to absorb stuff?" His voice was a low growl. "What if I don't want to be useless? I'm already not your chauffer anymore and I'm kind of feeling useless so I'd really like to keep my powers, thank you very much."

Gwen pulled away from him, now mad that he was being sarcastic with her. "It would only be temporary-"

"And what if it's not, huh?" he suddenly shouted, the car's silence now shattered by his growing irritation. "What if you do find something, but it doesn't get reversed and I'm stuck normal forever, huh? Then what are you going to do? Leave me to rot in the garage while you two parade around in the car that I built for Ben while I sit there wondering when you guys are gonna come hang out with me again?" His heart was thundering in his chest. "There's no way I'm letting anyone try to fix my powers again."

Her green eyes understood at last. The time with Darkstar had left him a bit traumatized. She got it. "Kevin, it's us. We wouldn't dream of doing that to you. And Cooper would-"

"No." That was his final answer. He wasn't letting anyone screw him up again just for a personal game. His powers were the only thing he had anymore too enjoy. That and the car and the red haired beauty next to him. And even now he was having second thoughts about her.

The girl rested her head against the window. "You're dad made a sacrifice to save the world. Now you can too."

The rest of the ride was deathly silent.

* * *

**A/N: I mite make this into a shorter-ish story thing because I think it's a pretty good idea. It'd give us some Kevin insight if they pursued this on the show… if you like it, please leave me a review so that I know. Thank you!**

**~Sky**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: another chapter of this. And didn't I predict with this that the Kevin being an Osmosian thing would take a deeper effect?**

**Disclaimer: own nutin.**

* * *

Gwen got in the passenger seat of the car the next day. The warm air was nice against the back of her neck with the soft wind blowing through the air. The cool leather pressed against her porcelain white skin. And now she had to fix things from yesterday. "Kevin, listen-"

"I already called Cooper." He didn't turn to look at her. His eyes remained towards the road, never wavering. "He's coming over to the garage after you and Ben get outta school." Kevin's voice was flat and his expression as emotionless as a rock. "He's got a ton of stuff that could help us out and all that."

Her saddened jade green eyes fell to him. "You don't-"

"My dad sacrificed himself." Kevin's grip instantly tightened on the wheel. His knuckles turned an ivory white color, the blood draining from them. "I can do the same." His voice was turning hard as stone because he wouldn't let himself be broken.

"We're not asking you to do that," Gwen said, now feeling terrible for guilting him into this crazed idea. She hadn't meant to. She just wanted to show him what was really at stake here. "You know that I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you."

He glared at her. "It's for the greater good-"

"And I don't care about the greater good! I love you and if you're going to do something stupid-"

"How is this stupid? You're the one who suggested it!" Kevin's normally pale face was flushed scarlet with unbridled rage. "Gwen, you think I want to do this? You think I _want_ to be your freaking guinea pig?"

"Kevin!"

"My dad is _dead_!"

She had stabbed him with that last comment from the day before. Saying things about his dad. Gwen should've just stopped. He was the guy who wasn't going to be pushed. He was already close to the edge and she could never pull him back to solid land. Now she'd practically pushed him off the edge just by stabbing him in the back. He was falling, falling, falling…

"You didn't even _know_ him!" Kevin had nearly gotten the car to ram right through the wall of a bank, barely able to keep it on the road while still keeping his control and trying not to want to hurt Gwen… He would never be able to live with himself if his control was lost and he hurt Gwen.

"I know I didn't and I'm so sorry that I said that, Kevin! I didn't mean to but it just slipped… And I'm sorry…" Gwen wanted to try and brush away tears in her eyes, but there were none. She felt his pain and she felt guilty and he'd snapped at her but she wasn't going to cry over it. Even if she did want to.

"You don't really get what you said, Gwen." Kevin's head leaned back against the seat's leather. "My dad is _dead_ and he _did_ sacrifice himself, but it's not like that. He died to save Max so Max could save the world. And Max did, not my dad. Your grandpa did. Not my father." His dark gaze fell out onto the street again and his focus was returned. "I'm nothing like my dad and he's no hero."

"Kevin-"

"I'm not a hero, Gwen."

She regretted suggesting the experimentations to him. She hated how she'd just flat out let him be mad that he was himself. Kevin was Osmosian and he was special because of it. Now he was disappointed in himself as a person and as a hero because he was a worthless piece of criminal scum.

"You're more than that." The redhead wished she could take back every word from yesterday. "Now you have the chance to be a hero."

"I can tell that you want me to do this." He sighed. "You want me to help stop this guy before he becomes a threat."

"You want to stop him too."

His grip tightened on the wheel. "I do, Gwen. But I don't want to lose my sanity in the process. I don't want to die trying to save the world and have it all boil down to you two not stopping him because you didn't have me to fight by your side."

So it wasn't just about his death. It was about losing who he was. "Kevin, this is for good reasons."

"Not good enough." The car came to a shrieking stop where the tires nearly slid across the black street and straight into the car in front of the green and black Camaro. "I'll be back to pick you up after class, 'kay?"

Gwen could only nod sadly, wishing none of this was even happening.

Kevin leaned over towards her, his hand touching the back of her neck and pulling her towards him and he kissed her softly. The passion danced between them. Gwen was still overwhelmed with sickening regret, but she was feeling better only seconds later when Kevin was just kissing her so sweetly, so perfectly. They were made for each other. Soul mates. No questions asked.

* * *

**A/N: there you go. And I was right with Kevin being Osmosian kicking in to be important, wasn't I? Yes, yes I was. My review of 'Too Hot To Handle' will be up soon, dudes. Love you all and Thanks super duper much for reading!**

**~Sky**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: another useless author's note…**

**Disclaimer: yo. I own nuthin at all, my FanFiction buds. I am merely a girl who has nothing better to do in life.**

* * *

Cooper looked over his dark friend's sullen face. Kevin was definitely pissed at something, but pride kept him from saying anything except for whatever he was working towards. There had to be some kind of objective to this that Cooper hadn't quite yet been clued in on.

Ben's black and green car showed up in the long street leading to the garage's wide opening. It skidded into the empty space beside Kevin's green and black car.

Out stepped the bearer of the Omnitrix, his green eyes trained directly on Kevin. "You're seriously going to do something this stupid, Kev? Really?"

The obsidian orbs let themselves fall to the floor at Kevin's feet, analyzing the concrete detailing there. "Yeah, Ben, I really am." His voice was stoic. "If I can survive New York and the Null Void, this should be a charm."

Gwen pulled herself out of her cousin's car. "Kevin, for the millionth time, you don't have to."

"I'm a Plumber and yeah, I kinda do have to." His eyes were dead serious and his tone came off with a vague snarl at the end. "Don't start trying to tell me what to do, Tennyson."

It was the first time he'd ever called her Tennyson. That was always Ben. Never her. Never Gwen.

There was a cold and tense silence as Ben's hand poised over the watch upon his wrist. He wasn't about to watch his cousin get pushed around by her boyfriend. Sure, Kevin got pissed a whole lot, but this was a different kind of pissed. Like he was mad at himself, but was taking it out on everyone else. Gwen included. The brunette Tennyson thought better of it. He wasn't about to fight a guy who wouldn't fight back.

"Okay, so here's what we're going to start out with," Cooper said, breaking the obvious silence, voice a bit weak and possibly strained from the nerves that racked him. "I have to know the extent of your powers and how they work exactly before I can start doing anything ridiculously high tech on you."

Gwen felt herself bite her lip. Cooper did have the tech to take Kevin down in a matter of seconds without a fight. And she knew that the little pudgy blond nerd knew what he was doing. That didn't mean she still couldn't worry about her boyfriend who was risking a whole lot just to take down one villain that may not even be worth these efforts.

"How does the Osmosian part work?" asked Cooper, playing with some of the alien tech that Kevin had lying around.

Kevin shrugged. "I touch something, focus on it covering me, and it just happens. And sometimes it's by force." His eyes were trained on the floor when he said in a mumble, "Like taedenite."

The time with Vulkanus had left him scarred. Gwen couldn't look at him when he mentioned the demon crystal that had nearly gotten him killed.

"Okay, so how about the strength of the armor?"

"I'm screwed against Ben and Gwen, but I could take on Alan, Pierce, Manny or Helen easily." Kevin stared up at Cooper with a somewhat devilish smile. "And I could probably take you without even trying." The dark teen put his hands behind his head and relaxed. This would be easy. "It can't be blown off with nuclear stuff and it can't be hit off unless you got someone really strong. Like Ultimate Humongosaur. But Gwen could blow it off if she tried hard enough."

"But I wouldn't and I won't," Gwen said firmly, staring at Kevin. She had to let him know that she had his back no matter what.

He rolled his eyes in her direction. "Like Morningstar could. He did it easily." Kevin gave Gwen a sharp look, obsidian eyes piercing. "Using Gwen's power."

"Kevin, you can't hold that against me!" Gwen defended.

The dark teen didn't even respond. "And it melts away or is blown off in patches so that my skin is exposed again."

Cooper knew he was missing something between Kevin and the redheaded Tennyson, but he didn't acknowledge it. "Powers are from-"

"My dad's side." He looked at the floor. "Can we be done now? I'm getting bored."

Gwen knew Kevin wasn't bored. She knew that Cooper was just getting onto touchier subjects. His dad. His weaknesses. His disabilities. She took Ben's hand and hauled her cousin out of the garage despite his protests.

Kevin didn't even look up. This was going to be much, much worse than he had originally thought.

* * *

**A/N: oooooo! This was good and I'm going crazy on the inside over one little thing that happened in 'Fused'. My review for it is up. Check up on my profile again. Gunna b gone Thursday thru Sunday and Imma gunna miss 'Hero Time' so… yeah… REVIEW OR DIE!**

**~Sky**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: BACK! FINALLY! Rite now, I would be outside, chilling in the sunshine, but I'm too sore. Camp totally sucked the life out of me. Ran at least seventy miles and walked six to and from the caf, the dorm room, and the gym. What I do for the love of basketball…**

**So this was a special point I caught when I was watching 'Fused'. Dunno who else saw it… but I did and I flipped out….**

**Disclaimer: own nothing at all.**

* * *

Gwen was poised in the passenger seat of the car, hair flowing over one shoulder as she attempted to run her fingers through it, trying to get out the worst of the tangles and the knots. The frizz of the heat of a long muggy night was getting to her.

Already asleep in the backseat was Ben. He'd crashed fast and hard when his head hit the window. Out cold and exhausted, his snoring was light and not as obnoxious as it could have been.

Grip tight on the wheel, Kevin stared straight out the windshield. His jaw was clenched tight and there was a silent battle raging on behind his deep, dark eyes. Why couldn't he stop Aggregor? Why was he just a hatchling? Why couldn't he channel power like he used to? Was it the problem that he'd become good again? Was it the problem that maybe he was older now? What the heck was wrong with him? Why couldn't he save the two people he cared about most? A slight headache made its way to his mind. This was going to hurt, all this thinking.

"You look like crap," noted Gwen, her gaze falling to him and his scratched up face. The marks stretched across his face and there was clearly something wrong. He did look like crap. Kevin's face was twisted into confusion, the way it was when he was thinking too hard or over-analyzing something. She knew she had to worry, despite their recent problems.

Only an hour had passed since Rad had been taken by Aggregor. One hour had passed. That was all. They were going out to Los Soledad to shut it down for the night so that they could all head home and get some actual sleep for a couple of hours before heading out again to do whatever.

"Thanks," Kevin muttered softly, definitely distracted.

"What's up with you?" she snapped, finally giving in. "You're moody, you're snapping at _me_ of all people, and you're just totally irritated at anything! Yesterday, you were yelling at your car!" She knew she shouldn't have sounded so mad at him for all that, but she couldn't help the temper that had overwhelmed her. Gwen turned her face slightly away from him, more towards the buildings out his side of the windshield. "I'm just worried about you, that's all. It's normal for you to be annoyed a lot, but to yell this much and to take things out on me instead of Ben… It's not right. It's like you're not even yourself anymore, Kevin."

He let out a long sigh. "I know." His obsidian orbs disappeared for a long moment as he closed his eyes for a few seconds. "I wish it wasn't like this, but I know that you guys wouldn't understand half of what I'm going through right now. So telling you is pretty much useless."

One of her hands reached out to cover one of his on the steering wheel. "I'm always here to listen, even if I don't understand it."

A tiny smile curled up one corner of his lips. His gaze flickered to her from the road. "Thanks, Gwen."

There was a long yawn from the backseat. "We there yet?" asked the brunette Tennyson as he blinked open his jade eyes. "I'm awake and I didn't have a nightmare and Kevin didn't put my hand in warm water, so I'm assuming we're not."

"Nope," replied the raven-haired driver. He checked the signs off the side of the highway. "But you got like another minute or two to wait before you'd have to wake back up. We'll be there in a few."

Ben looked out the window. "What time is it?"

"Late." Kevin wasn't in the mood to check the clock. He tugged the wheel to the side so that he could hit the desert's cold sand. It was bad for the tires, but he had to get there somehow. The small pale grains were kicked up behind the vehicle.

"It's like midnight or something," said Gwen, knowing very well that the clock in Kevin's car wasn't accurate.

The old base rose up on the edge of the horizon. "Welcome to Los Soledad. Population: zero. Meaning in Spanish: The Loneliness." Kevin floored the pedal, anxious to get back home and maybe make a couple of calls to figure out more about this Aggregor guy. The car rolled over the desert a little faster.

Gwen wasn't about to question how he knew what it meant in Spanish.

Kevin let the car slide into the sand, kicking it up over the stone walls of Los Soledad's outer barriers. "Let's get this over with." He disappeared from the car within a few seconds, vanishing into the base.

The redhead followed, her cousin tailing her with a quick shuffle, stretching his arms out wide and everything.

Moments had passed as Gwen was shutting down the systems, Kevin was fixing the pieces of broken tech everywhere, and Ben was curled up in a plastic chair, catching a few extra z's.

"Kevin?" called Gwen through the open door that was the only opening in the barrier of a wall that separated them.

"Hm?" he replied, muffled by the wrench that he was holding tucked between his chin and his chest while his hands were busy placing the last of the screws that held it all together. Why did Rad have to destroy everything anyways?

"What did Rad mean when he was talking about all Osmosians?" asked Gwen, finally cutting off the main power for the night, leaving only the light system on so that Kevin could see to work.

He got the wrench busy tightening those bolts. "How am I supposed to know? I just figured out this stuff a little while ago, courtesy of my father's murderer." Kevin gave a little shrug from his position on the ground. "Gwen, I'm still kind managing all this new stuff. Working it out isn't on my to-do list at this exact moment."

She leaned against the wall that was adjacent to the one he was working against. "Well, Rad said 'like all Osmosians, Aggregor can absorb matter, energy, or the powers of any other living creature'." Gwen looked down at Kevin closely. "_All _Osmosians, Kev."

Sliding out from under his work, Kevin glared up at her. "You saw me as a kid. You know what it was like for me to have that much power. To be able to level an entire city in about an hour. Electricity isn't something I mess with anymore, Gwen. Not to mention the fact that I don't know if I could still manage that kind of power anymore without facing an imminent death." He could tell the tone of his voice was hardening. "I nearly died. Not just because of the Omnitrix, but because of absorbing raw energy. I was going to kill myself eventually and the only thing that saved me was the Null Void. It nearly killed me, but it also saved me. And it turned me into this. I'm closer to normal than I've been in a while. And I'm kind of glad." Kevin took a couple of breaths. "I'm not even going to attempt it, alright? Not even if the whole world is counting on it. Because I'm practically indestructible when I'm like that. And if I'm stuck like that, I'd rather not live. Can we just leave it at that?"

The rest of the night was quiet as the rest of Los Soledad went dark once again.

* * *

**A/N: kind of intense, don't you think? Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**~Sky**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: wow, really I am struggling so badly lately just to get on a computer that actually half works. So I'm sorry about my inactivity and plus, I'm working to get some of my less updated fics updated. Lolz.**

**Disclaimer: own nothing**

* * *

Cooper grumbled into the garage for the second time. "Kevin, are you sure about this? Last time, you kind of flipped out after a while there." He pushed some of his blonde hair out of his face with one fat hand. "I don't want to hurt you or anything if that's even possible."

With only a snort, Kevin replied, "Coop, everyone can be hurt and everyone's got a weakness." His obsidian eyes flashed as he looked up at his friend. "Mine is facing the past."

A sigh escaping him, Cooper shifted and got up on the table. "I already called Ben and he's coming with Gwen. They should be here in a few minutes."

"Alright." Kevin got off the table he had been sitting on on one side of the garage. "Got a plan on what we're going to do today?" asked the dark teen, going to make sure he had his car keys out of the ignition to keep him busy.

"I was thinking we could test the theory Gwen mentioned to me in an email a few days ago," said Cooper confidently. He was staring at the ceiling as if there was something interesting there as he thought through the process of what he was about to do. "Something about all Osmosians being able to absorb raw energy and wield it as a weapon. So I checked with Max and apparently your dad could do it, so odds are good that it got handed down to you as well." If Cooper had nerdy glasses, he would've pushed them up at that moment as if taking a breath or a pause in the middle of a long lecture. "I was thinking that maybe running a few volts of energy into your system would either sting you or bring that ability back to life again." He gave a slight shrug. "I think it's worth a shot."

The whole time, Kevin was rummaging through his car, trying to find the keys even though they were hanging right in the ignition. He didn't want Cooper to see the look of fear plastered across his face if he came up too soon. The raw energy-

Ben's car rumbled into the garage, pulling up right outside and the engine was killed a second before the brunette driver stepped from the car. "I heard something about a light socket, so I am totally in!"

Kevin just looked over to Cooper who was pulling a large battery and a few wires from his bag along with a small light socket. He suppressed the shiver that tried to run through him. The dark teen just sighed and leaned against the hood of his car, knowing he'd have to face his fears sometimes. Better now than never, right? "So you're hooking me up to that thing?" he asked, pointing at the stuff Cooper was still hauling out of the bag.

"Nope," said the pudgy boy, huffing to get the heavy equipment from the bag. "You're going to stick your finger in this socket and try to absorb the energy to the best of your possible abilities, alright?" He finally got the heavy battery out and began to get the twined copper wires out next.

He raised an eyebrow but didn't say another word, seeing Gwen get out of the car swiftly after Ben and make her way into the garage. Kevin had been so distracted by Cooper that he had totally forgotten about her even coming. She was carefully making her way over to him, arms folded across her chest. The dark teen pretended to be interested in Cooper working on his things instead of looking over to her. He was still recovering from some of the things she'd said.

The redhead came up to his side and began talking. "Listen, Kevin, I'm sorr-"

"If you meant that, you wouldn't have said it, Gwen." His voice was dull and lifeless towards her. His eyes never left Cooper who was now being aided by Ben in setting up whatever they were working on for this most recent experiment. Ben was coming close to tripping over wires. "Some things people can't forget."

She sighed and kept her gaze on him. "You won't even listen?"

"Not after you play a guilt card on me. No way." He was trying to act like he didn't care one bit about the discussion, but he did care on the inside. He cared a lot. Gwen was the only person that he really had on his side most of the time and if Gwen wasn't trusting him so much and if he wasn't willing to give into her, where did that leave him? With nothing, that was where.

Cooper managed to hook it up pretty quickly with nothing more than his bare hands and a screwdriver and all his other equipment stuff. He had a running circuit. "Come on over and check this out guys. I can explain it to you if you look."

Kevin managed to push himself off the car and head over towards Cooper and Ben. The brunette was staring at the new thing with his childish excitement, jade eyes gleaming with the same joy he probably experienced on Christmas morning. "What does this do?" Ben asked, reaching in to point at something only to have his hand slapped away by Cooper.

"Don't touch, just look," said Cooper. Then he went all nerd. "The negative and positive sides of the battery are flowing charges of about twelve volts into the light socket. That's barely enough to turn on a nightlight." He was staring at the battery before his eyes followed a wire. "But if necessary, I can amp it up to about two hundred volts, but I'd rather start out safe than sorry."

"Because you could possibly be killing me here," murmured Kevin.

Three sets of eyes glared at him. "Don't be so negative about this," said Ben, voice containing that commanding tone he was now suited for with his leadership of the team. "You could be saving the universe or something."

"And dying…" he muttered under his breath. He ran one hand through his hair. "So you want me to stick my finger in a light socket to see if I can absorb the raw energy from it?" Kevin asked, tone clearly worried. "Do you know how dangerous that is? And not to mention that it's against the morals of a guy who was raised by his mother _NOT_ to do that?"

"You're not five anymore," snorted Ben. "Grow up and get on with it. It's in your blood anyways."

The dark teen's eyes narrowed at Ben. Then he sighed and eyed the light socket, eyes wary and cautious. "Guys, really, that stuff nearly killed me before-"

Knowing they had to take dramatic action to get him from being so reluctant about this, Ben grabbed Kevin's hand and began to pull him towards the contraption of Cooper's by force. There was no other way. It was either now or never because they would have to face Aggregor soon and it would be ugly. His weakness was the one chance they had at getting to him.

Eyes widening in horror, Kevin began to struggle against Ben, fighting back off of instinct instead of any real skill. But by the time he had reacted, Cooper already had his other hand. And Gwen stood by in the background, watching them both drag her boyfriend towards either the world's savior or Kevin's death.

Cooper lost his grip and Kevin's fist swung over, connecting fiercely with Ben's face. The brunette teen was thrown back a ways, falling to the dusty concrete with a slight _umpf_ as he hit. He lay there for a few moments before looking up at the one who had thrown him down so viciously.

Kevin's eyes were wild and foreign. He was staring down at Ben, lips curled up in a snarl. "I may not be saving the world, but I'm doin' the best I can, Tennyson." He glared down at Ben. "I wouldn't suggest pushing me like that."

With that said, he began to head out of the garage, hands in his pockets and head hanging low. He knew he was disappointing them. But he'd rather be doing that than snap the small bit of self-control he had left.

* * *

**A/N: clearly, this is going slightly on hiatus unless I can brainstorm ideas or until the series starts up again. So sorry. But I'm not ditching it entirely. No worries. Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**~Sky**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: wow, last night's episodes were INTENSE! Gosh, I wish I had been home to write more today! And I got a thousand hits yesterday…. Wow… okay, this is set maybe a day or two after last night's episodes.**

**Disclaimer: you know that I own what I own. Which is nothing.**

* * *

"The past," said Kevin, not bothering to knock on Benji's front door before he just threw it open. "I found our way in."

Gwen looked up from lying on her cousin's couch and flipping through her copy of 'Lock and Key' by Sarah Dessen. "What are you talking about?" she breathed, sitting up and putting her book on the table.

"The way to beat Aggregor." The dark teen stood in the doorway. His eyes gleamed with burning determination. "Where's Ben?"

"He's making a smoothie in the kitchen," she said, pointing her thumb in the general direction of it. "I can get him if you want."

"Allow me." Kevin pushed his way into the kitchen, without a sound.

Gwen heard a girlish scream and then the long, loud hum of a blender going off and something splattering. She wanted to go see what was going on, but the girl found herself frozen to the chair, her limbs unwilling to move her. Kevin wanted to take care of things on his own and she'd let him. The sound of the freezer opening and closing caught her ear and then Kevin's heavy footfalls returned to the living room along with the squeaking of Ben's sneakers.

Her emerald eyes found Kevin dragging Ben through the doorway by his ear while the brunette held a bag of frozen broccoli to his face. "Levin, let go of me!" Ben was thrashing against Kevin's iron grip, but the dark teen didn't let go, nor did his grip loosen.

"Tennyson, sit your backside down and listen up 'cause I got a brilliant plan, moron," Kevin snarled, throwing Ben down in the chair off to one side. "But it's gonna take a ton of work."

"Kevin..." breathed Gwen, glaring at her boyfriend for his rough treatment of his cousin. "This had better be good." She folded her arms across her chest and watched him with her cautious emerald eyes.

Ben held the frozen broccoli to his face. "What has gotten into you lately, Levin?" growled Ben, leaning forward and putting his elbows on his knees so that he could hear the ex-con's words better. "You're vicious and rude again."

"Never mind that!" said Kevin again, having no excuse worthy of his cruel actions. His dark eyes narrowed as he stood in front of the television, both sets of jade-colored eyes on him. "I know how to defeat Aggregor. Does anyone wanna listen to _that_ part?"

"Sure," said Ben cautiously, his voice clearly uncertain. "But one more question: Why did you get the broccoli out?"

"I can't stand to look at that freakin' black eye of yours and know that I gave it to you. 'kay? Is that good enough for ya?" Kevin's voice had turned to a feral snarl again. "Can we get back on topic please?"

A smirk crept its way across Ben's face. "Good to see your conscience shining through that rough edge again, Kev." His eyes glittered with smugness. "And now we can go back on topic."

Kevin glared at Ben coldly, but then focused back to Gwen's gorgeous emerald eyes. "Name the one thing I fear the most."

Gwen's lips twisted. "What do you mean?"

"Don't over think it, Gwen. Look at it simply and just answer the question." His obsidian orbs seemed to stare right through her, glinting with a sparkle of hope to them "What do I fear the most?"

"Loss." Gwen knew he feared a lot of things, none of which he'd admit to. She bit her lip, hoping that the wrong answer wouldn't just slip out again like it had before.

"Next," Kevin said, his eyes flicking to Ben and expecting an answer.

"Getting your butt kicked by me," laughed Ben, his smugness still rippling across his face like the rings left by throwing a rock into water. "That's totally it."

Kevin glared at him. "Watch it or else you'll get another shiner on that other pretty little eye of yours, Tennyson." Then his gaze softened as it turned back to Gwen.

"Rejection," she came up with, still biting her lip. She didn't want to set him off. He seemed genuinely pleased with himself and that didn't happen very often. It was rare enough that they were on speaking terms.

"You're closer than Benji was," snickered Kevin, his gaze shooting back to the brunette. "Shoot."

"Not being able to save someone." Ben was actually thinking about it, wondering where the dark teen was going with this one. "Or your car being destroyed. Either one sounds pretty close."

Without a word, he looked back to Gwen, eyes expectant now. All she had to offer was "Losing loved ones."

Kevin blinked slowly once and then again. He continued. "Now let's wrap all those up in a pretty little box with a nice bow and we get..." He waited a long moment for Gwen to finish his sentence for him.

But the cold words came from Benji first.

"Your past."

"Bingo," said Kevin, pointing to the younger brunette. Then his gaze flickered back to Gwen. "Well we know he wants to go to the Forge of Creation, but _why_ is my question? What's his drive? What's his angle?" Kevin framed Gwen by putting his pointer and thumb together on each hand to make a slightly off rectangle. "We've all got one. Even if it's not for being a bad guy."

Gwen stared at her boyfriend, amazed he, of all people, was capable of that kind of thought.

"You've got a point," sighed Ben, hating to admit it more than he hated missing an episode of Sumo Slammers. And he hated that a lot. "Everyone's got a different angle on life and maybe if we look at Aggregor's, we'll figure out his next move."

Kevin nodded approvingly before looking to Gwen to see her reaction. All he saw was her looking dumbfounded as she sat there. "Kevin, do you know how long it'd take just to retrieve that information, let alone get through it all?" she began negatively, her expression a clearly defined scowl. "You're already in over your head with these experiments with Cooper and now you're going on like this. You don't sound like yourself anymore." She stared at him, hoping that telling him wouldn't hurt either of them too badly. Hearing him turn into someone else was painful enough for her to see. "This just isn't you. Both of you." She looked at her cousin as she stood up. Then her gaze flickered back to Kevin. "You guys are taking this way too seriously."

"What are you talking about?" hissed Kevin through gritted teeth, fighting off a snarl at the girl. They were just getting back on good terms again. Was their relationship going to crash again so soon?

"You're taking this too seriously!" She threw her hands in the air in surrender. "I am so sick of hearing Kevin talking all smart and Ben's actually aggressive towards a villain. It's not smack talk, it's pure violence! That's not you, Ben! And Kevin being so guilty about Aggregor being an Osmosian and thinking this is all his fault; it's madness!" The redhead grabbed her bag from the side of the couch. "I love you guys. I really do. But if you're going to be like this, I don't want to be around. I want to stop him as much as you do, but this isn't how we should do it." With that, she made her way to the door and slammed it behind her, hoping neither would come after her because they would find her walking home with tears trickling down her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: apparently, 'Forge of Creation' will be the 16****th**** or so episode of UA. So anyways, review! Thanks for reading. More drama to come…**

**~Sky**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I wrote this out last night and it was incredible how this came to mind so fast. Like lightning speed.**

**Quick update: new poll on my page. It's on 'The Skylark Chronicles'. Suggest you vote if you want to see a certain version written. Also, my review for 'Reflected Glory' is up on my profile. Go check it all out.**

**Disclaimer: own nothing at all. Sorry. MOA just won't return my calls…**

* * *

Gwen cleared her throat, knowing Kevin hadn't seen or heard her walk into the garage. It was a dark night, the only light outside coming from the waning moon and the twinkling stars that hung in the blackened sky like glittering strands of Christmas tree lights. She kept her pure emerald gaze down on him with her fingers linked as her hands were behind her back. She bit her lip, waiting for him to respond.

"What now?" he snapped, not bothering to roll out from beneath the undercarriage of the car. A faint light wafted out from under it like a solemn ghost. "I'm not in the mood to talk, Gwen."

"Look-"

He rolled out from under the muscled green and black Camaro; his eyes were alight with a cold fire of disgust and pain. "Why would you bother talking to me? If I've changed so much, why are we even together? We're not the same anymore. I'm not. Ben's not. You're not." He looked at the floor. "I don't know where we're going anymore. We're... it's like we never even existed," he breathed, his fingers running through his sleek ebony locks.

Her eyes glittered with tears. She stared at him and carefully brushed long red strands away from her face, her fingers faintly brushing her forehead. The girl quietly stared down at him. "Kevin, can't we just talk this out?"

"Sure, as soon as Aggregor is dead and gone and burned at the stake." Not looking up at her, he leaned all the way back once more and rolled back under his beloved car, knowing it would never harass him. The car was loyal, always there, never questioning, behaving, willingly, limitless, his own symbol of freedom. He knew he could always hide beneath the metal undercarriage to keep himself safe from the world outside that held the pain and evil that he sought to avoid.

Mana gripped his ankle and pulled him back out immediately. Kevin dropped the wrench he had just picked up, sending a loud ringing clatter to the walls of the garage. He was staring up into the fluorescent lights before he knew what was happening.

"Then if we can't talk as a couple then we're going to talk as teammates." Her pristine gaze was a cold glare. Mana swirled around her thin, delicate fingers in a cloud of blended shades of violet and pink. "You can't avoid all of this forever, Kevin Ethan Levin."

He stared up at her hard. The dark Osmosian could faintly read the longing and lost hope that rang in her determined gaze. "Fine," he breathed, voice softer. He couldn't ignore her forever. He couldn't treat her badly for the rest of their lives. He loved her too much to do that. "What is it?" he asked. His obsidian orbs hardened for a second, reminding her, "As teammates."

Gwen bit her lip, hating how this was a personal question. The girl got down and sat on the cold cement floor, folding her legs off to one side. "Did you always know what absorbing raw energy did?" the Anodite asked softly, finding her voice surprisingly weak under her love's harsh stare. "About making you insane?"

His eyes were instantaneously on the cold floor at his feet; his dark gaze locked on the heels of his combat boots. "Gwen," Kevin breathed, knowing that he could answer that, but also acknowledging that it was much more than a teammate question. "Are you really gonna do this?"

The answer was plain on her face. Her usually petite features were stone solid, not giving in nor wavering. "How long did you know?"

Kevin silently watched the girl, his gaze agonized beyond belief. With a soft sigh, he began. "My dad told me maybe a year or two, possibly three, after we figured out that I had gotten his powers." The dark teen ran his fingers through his hair again, not looking at her, his gaze remained diverted. "He told me that it wasn't harmful as long as too much wasn't absorbed; like we used to sit out in lightning storms and feel the static, but we could only take a few minutes before my mom pulled us inside. She always said we had a glazed over look on our faces when we came back in, as if we were dazed or insane or somethin'." Kevin finally met Gwen's green eyes.

"We both ignored the stories. My dad told me, of course, but he said it was just a little rumor. Later, he came back and told me it wasn't. It was after some kind of Plumber training. A course that had focused mainly on Osmosian powers for a little bit to help the Plumbers with that lineage. The usual stuff."

A long moment passed and Kevin was silent. Gwen knew he wasn't finished by the way his voice had cut off, shaking as if the memories had become too much to bear. Then he spoke again.

"When I lost my dad, I was mad. I didn't want to believe he was gone. I was I love eating my dirty socksed to say the least and I swore everyone within reach to be damned to Hell." His obsidian orbs clouded over. "Then my mom started seeing someone and..." A grimace took over his features. "I tried using my powers again. I tried to kill him."

Gwen knew she was pushing him to his very farthest limits. But he said he wanted to help. A little bit more on his powers could mean the world to their investigation of Aggregor.

"My mom," he said with a short chuckle, "she was really upset with me. I put the guy in a hospital for a while there. And I ran away, leaving behind every rule, every hope, every dream. Anything I had before was gone. And I ignored the warning from my dad. I absorbed all that raw energy." He shook his head, a sad smile on his face. "And the result was the loss of my own sanity."

Quietly, Gwen leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the boy she loved, his well-muscled skin beneath her warm touch. There was a long pause of silence until Kevin rested his head on her shoulder, burying his face in the fabric of her shirt.

It took her a few moments to register it, but when she felt his body barely shaking, she knew he was crying. The girl held him tight, knowing they would always be something more than teammates. His arms found their way around her waist and she held him a little tighter as he whispered, not a crack in his walls of defense, his strong and brave voice still there.

"I just want to take it all back."

* * *

**A/N: wow, that was so much more dramatic than I had planned it to be. Enjoy the drama and don't forget to review!**

**~Sky**

**P.S. be sure to check out my profile for the review and new poll!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This one came to me and I just **_**had**_** to write it! short, but definitely necessary to this story… Now I looked back at the first few chapters. Kevin was worried about losing his sanity. Then we find out that's what raw energy does to Osmosians. Was I right, or was I right?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The two stayed like that for the longest moments, Kevin wrapped into Gwen's loving arms, her touch soothing him out of his haunting nightmares and agonizing pain. He just clutched her as he would a lost puppy that had just come home. "Gwen?" he breathed, hoping that she didn't think little of him now, crying for only the second time that she'd ever seen.

Gwen didn't respond for a long time; she held Kevin tightly and drank in every second she had with him. She knew he was having a hard time, especially recently. He needed her now more than ever. He needed her like he needed air. "I'm here, Kevin," she assured him, putting her head a little closer to his and feeling the warmth coming off of him in sheets and waves. It felt so good...

"Cooper left his battery doohickey here," said Kevin, a dark and sad underlying tone in his voice as he pulled away from Gwen, wiping the tear trails and trickling droplets off his cheeks.

Her emerald eyes glazed over with confusion and her eyebrows knit together. Gwen reached back and pushed a few strands of her scarlet mane behind one ear. "Why does that matter?" she asked her boyfriend softly, just wanting to hear his husky and rough voice more than anything else. She loved seeing his deep earthen and obsidian eyes and just hearing him speak; it was enough to keep her from feeling the true distance between them.

"He left it here..." Kevin looked at the ground, not wanting to see Gwen's heartbroken or crestfallen face when he showed her. "And... I tried. For my dad."

Her expression became even more confused, her brows furrowing together even closer just before her eyes widened in horror and her expression turned to shock.

Kevin held up one shaking hand and let the faint blue sparks jump off of it as another tear slid down his stony cheek, the saddest smile Gwen had ever seen sitting upon his thin, cold lips. "It worked, Gwen," he whispered to the girl he loved. "I can control it better now."

But the redhead was already staggering to her feet, fear gripping her chest as if it were being locked in a cage of iron bars. She pushed herself away from him, standing there with a gasp upon her lips. "Kevin..."

"For my dad," he whimpered, the blue sparks fading as he held his face in his hands. He looked so crumpled and so broken on the ground there, more alone in the world than anyone else Gwen had ever seen. Kevin just remained there, not moving to go after his girlfriend. "All I've ever wanted to do was help..."

Gwen was already running, fleeing the garage in a panic, unsure what Kevin's state of mind was to make him do that to himself. The whole time she had been pressuring him to try and help save the world, he had secretly been losing every last bit of what sanity he had left.

He had been pushed to the brink. And only Gwen could pull him back from his shattered state of mind.

* * *

**A/N: Dramatic. So review and I will have another chapter up soon.**

**~Sky**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: AH! Well, this whole story is kind of screwed… But I called it, didn't I? He went insane, didn't he? I'm awesome… this one is based a little after "The Forge of Creation". let's just assume they fixed Kevin after the last chapter and it led to this, alrite? thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**

* * *

"How did we change him back the first few times?" asked Ben, pacing back and forth in the middle of Gwen's room. He had one hand on his chin and the other promptly holding his other arm up. "He's been a monster before. Why is now any different?"

"Because he's insane." The redhead moved from having her face buried in her pillow to looking at her cousin with her watering emerald eyes. "He wasn't crazy before." She fingered the locket that rested at the base of her neck. She pulled it out from beneath her shirt. "He wasn't crazy when he gave me this, but he is now." Tears slid down her pale face, and she tucked her knees tightly to her chest. "He's crazy, Ben. He's too far gone to want or need any help from the likes of us."

The brunette watched his fragile cousin shiver as tears slid down her cheeks. She buried her face in her knees and he watched her body shake with the sobs that took hold of her frail state of mind. "Gwen," he whispered, sitting on the bed beside her as she clutched that locket tightly in her palm. He had never seen her so broken, so weak, so lost without someone. "He's fine." He put a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "We'll take care of him whether he likes it or not."

She didn't even look up at him. "He doesn't think I care about him."

"But you know that you care about him, that's what matters, right? As long as you try to show it, that's what counts. He may not be able to see it, but you'll know." He knew she needed him as her rock now that Kevin had suddenly resigned from the position in order to save the universe, only putting it right back in danger again. "He's going to need us now more than ever. Don't tell yourself anything different."

"He's gone," she whispered, barely looking up at him for more than a millisecond. "He's always wanted to save the universe and now he's gone off and done it and redeemed himself for anything, but now he's going to get himself killed out there all alone." Her words were cracking with every breath she took.

Ben just leaned over and put an arm around Gwen. She was shaking and quivering beneath his touch, tears still streaming down her porcelain cheeks. "At least he's still alive."

The words came from her mouth and she knew she regretted them, but she couldn't stop herself from putting them out there. Her boyfriend had gone insane, and her heart had already been shattered to millions of pieces. What else was there to lose? "But maybe we'd all be safer if he was dead."

* * *

**A/N: review!**

**~Sky**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I really need to write something. Hmmm… Let's just say, I TOTALLY CALLED IT! "Maybe we'd be better off if he were dead." "We need to put him down." Similar much? Yeah, totally called it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"What if we try to find a way to turn him back?" offered Gwen, just throwing an idea out there to try and get it out into the open. Maybe if she shot something off to her cousin, he would be able to look at the situation differently.

She had said something irrational. She hadn't known that her thoughts of having Kevin dead would have such an effect on Ben. And now he was going along with it. He was thinking that maybe she was right. She had realized her mistake only after Ben had taken her side in the first place.

"And what if we don't and more people die?"

He had a point, but the redhead wasn't about to agree with him. She did want to defend Kevin the best she could for as long as she could. Maybe his powers would wear off if she stalled her cousin long enough. And then he would still be alive. The only problem was, would he still be sane?

"Come on, Ben," insisted Gwen desperately, her pleas showing in her emerald eyes. "Please just give it a chance. There's got to be a secret to his powers or something. There's got to be something that not even he knows about himself." Her orbs were begging her cousin to see it her way for just a few minutes. Maybe she could sway him if she caught him off-guard and set him off balance on his ideas. "You know that he hardly knew his own powers. All he knew was what he was told and a few legends. Did he actually really know anything about them? The real stories behind it all?"

Ben's face was stone cold. "Don't start, Gwen. We're already having a hard time tracking him down. I just want him out before anything severe happens. You saw what happened in the Null Void." He was splayed across his bed, his mind obviously elsewhere. Or maybe it was still on the same topic, just thinking of something that he wasn't going to say aloud.

Gwen sat in his desk, still wanting to get him to at least change his mind. "Ben, please just let me try a few things." Her hair was across her face. She had been wearing it down since she had lost Kevin. She knew he had always liked it better down so that he could play with it. She would just leave it down now. It was easier anyways. "I can check the ALDB. I'll find something on Osmosians that will change him back." She leaned towards her cousin a bit more, growing desperate for him to at least keep his plans to put Kevin down on hold. "I'll get him back." Her eyes glittered with unshed tears. "For both of us."

His defenses were breaking. Kevin had been the older brother he'd never had. Sure, it was a strange relationship the two held, but it was a strong enough bond to make Ben miss the older teen. His grimace was tight across his mouth, lips drawn into a straight line as he weighed the possibilities that Gwen's idea has placed before him.

On the one hand, they hadn't heard any news of Kevin for days. They probably wouldn't hear anything for a few more days at least. What would researching hurt in the spare time that they had between sightings of their monstrous friend?

But if they did hear something in the next day or two and he agreed to Gwen's proposal to research instead of fighting him, someone else could die. But he would be able to get off and fight Kevin on his own instead of having Gwen holding him down and blocking him from hurting her boyfriend.

Keeping Gwen with him was a danger. She could get Ben killed while trying to defend Kevin.

Ben ran his fingers through his mop of brown hair. His eyes squeezed tightly shut as he wished his life were just easier. Having the relationship between Gwen and Kevin didn't just make it awkward for him, but it made it harder to make one decision that would help them and not ruin their relationship.

"Go ahead," said the brunette Tennyson. His eyes were still closed as a migraine worked its way into his skull. "Just know that if he does come up anytime soon, we're going after him. Got that?"

The redhead nodded eagerly, fishing her Plumber's badge from her pocket and connecting it to the large PC computer that sat on Ben's desk. She hooked it up using the USB port and easily began to maneuver through the pages that came up with the plug-ins and such.

Her cousin just slid down in his bed, wishing the on-coming headache would go away long enough for him to at least get a nap in.

"We'll get him back, Ben," she said, pulling up the ALDB and typing in 'Osmosian'.

* * *

**A/N: Since there's no episode this week, I have a bit of free range with this story. I'm really hoping it won't be ruined again. Please review. It means the world to me.**

**~Sky**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So the show killed this story. Anyways, final chapter unless something else comes up. Based after "Absolute Power". Oh, and I lied, Kevin isn't wearing his blue shirt… Look at my story "Nineteen Days" to figure out what I mean. Stupid promos, not giving me enough time to look at things right…**

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own Ben 10.**

* * *

Gwen couldn't believe she had forgotten of the Dominus Librium. The girl had vaguely known what went down between Darkstar and Kevin all those months ago, but she never had gotten the full story. With the research she had collected on Osmosian, the girl was fully armed with anything she would've needed. The Dominus Librium was one piece of the puzzle; the challenge of it was that Darkstar was the last to have seen and/or used it.

The idea was that she had to find someone who could take energy and not lose control with it. Darkstar fed off of energy. The stuff had no effects on his mind and on him in general. It was like giving a fish a worm or two. And Darkstar wasn't exactly hard to beat. The girl took her papers and her research and headed off on her own to beat the disease of insanity that possessed her boyfriend's mind and body.

This was the only thing that helped Kevin survive. The only reason the Osmosian made it through his third mutation was because of his beloved redhead. The only one who was willing to watch after him instead of kill him was Gwen. Ben wasn't patient enough to deal with it and he could only see Kevin as a threat, not as a victim.

Gwen was the only thing that truly saved Kevin's life. She was the one with enough courage to go to the enemy and dive in headfirst, ready to do anything for love. The girl had been right all along. The girl had known that there was a way. With her research and her prior knowledge, the girl had plans to save her beloved Osmosian. She wasn't about to let him slip between her fingers just because part of his mind had been altered due to a little bit of energy. At first, Gwen had fought to get Kevin. Then she fought to keep him. Backing down wasn't an option when there were still other choices to be explored.

Behind Ben's back, Gwen managed to plot a way to save Kevin from himself and from his Osmosian side that craved the power that would eventually kill him. Without looking back, Gwen pushed onward with her plan, knowing it went agaisnt everything she and Ben believed in. It was also against what they had trained Kevin to believe in.

The second he was back in her arms, the crimson-haired Anodite knew she had done the right thing. Sure, she had pretty much given part of her soul to the one guy she considered to be Satan, but she had Kevin back. She had her beloved Osmosian back in her arms.

As Gwen reflected later on the events that had happened before Kevin had absorbed the Ultimatrix, she realized something that she knew had been vital the whole time. They had originally been running tests on Kevin's background to stop Aggregor. For some reason, the universe had twisted reality and made it so that those tests had begun the search for a cure. Originally, they had been stopping Aggregor using Kevin. Osmosian to stop Osmosian. That had been how it had ended. Only the true end was when the Anodite had saved her Osmosian using the enemy as a tool to stop himself.

All Gwen knew was that she was glad to have Kevin back in her arms again. This time, she wouldn't lose him. Never again would he slip through her fingers so easily.

* * *

**A/N: Fin. Review, please and thank you.**

**~Sky**


End file.
